shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Confrontation!/Lloyd gives Thorax and Ember advice
This is how Confrontation! and Lloyd gives Thorax and Ember advice goes in Triple Threat. tries to make a difference between Twilight and Starlight Ember: I'm just saying you're both purple ponies with purple hair. You both have cutie marks with sparkly things. Cole: Uh, no offense, Ember, but her's is more of a glimmer. Ember: How is that different? Cole: Good question. Zane Uh, Zane? Zane: Uh, you would have to ask an ambassador. sees Spike Ember: Oh, good. Spike. Can you please tell these two I'm right? They look very similar. Kai: Excuse me? Zane: Ember, making assumptions only upsets any being around. Ember: But I'm right! Besides, who are you to be telling me about friendship? I've barely seen Spike all day! Cole: Hm. Well, we've seen you— Ember: Are you calling me a liar?! bears witness in shock Thorax: Hey! No one yells at my friends! turns into a bear and defends the Ninja Ember: Ninja, get away from the bear! Twilight Sparkle: Actually, the bear is a changeling. And he's quite gentle. Thorax: Not anymore! roars as Ember flies to strike at him is shocked Cole: Our worst fears are happening! run almost into each other Zane: Stop! stop Thorax: pants Back away, Zane! I'm not gonna let this dragon harm a wire on your back! Ember: You back away! I'm not gonna let you harm him! she is confused Ember: Wait. Did you say you're not gonna let me harm Zane? Thorax: Yeah! Ember: But that's what I'm doing! is confused Thorax: Uh, what? Kai: Uh, this is confusing. Jay: Wait. You two aren't fighting? Ember: Why would we be fighting? Cole: Spike invited you to Ponyville on the same day as Thorax, Ember! Ember and Thorax: So what? Kai: Ask him. Cole: He was trying to keep you apart, and thought that you're both bad at being friends. Ember: Oh. I get it. You thought he wouldn't like me just because I'm a dragon and I'm bad at friendship? Kai: Hold on. That's why you're here, isn't it? Jay: Kai, you can't say they're bad at friendship. Ember: I can say I'm bad at friendship! You can't say it about me! flies off Kai: Thorax, I— Thorax: No, no, it's cool. You thought I would be too soft, and someone like Ember would never respect me. Just like my own changelings! flies off Spike: No, that's not it! Thorax, wait! Oh, no... What have I done? we cut with Lloyd in the woods hears throwing rocks finds Thorax and Ember Lloyd: Why are you two still here? Thorax: sighs Because I'm having trouble leading my pack, so I don't really wanna go home. Lloyd: Just try to get assertive. Thorax: Well, that's my problem. I don't know how! I tried asking them to please follow my directions. I even offered a prize, and then— Lloyd: Please! Just stop talking for once! is shocked Lloyd: sighs There. That's how you do it. Thorax: Whoa. That just gives me chills. Lloyd: I know you have it in you. You turned into a bear to defend Spike. Thorax: Huh, I guess I can be tough when I'm defending my friends, but when I'm just enforcing my rules, I-I feel unsure of myself. Lloyd: There's nothing to be unsure of. You're the leader for a reason. Make a decision and let it be known that the decision is final. And if that doesn't work, turn into a bear. Thorax: Thanks. That's really great advice. Lloyd: No problem. Ember What about you? Why do you think you're so bad at friendship? Ember: I don't want to talk about it. Lloyd: How are you going to solve your problems? Ember: Through feats of strength and fire duels, of course. roars throws a rock and fires at it Lloyd: Um, how did that help, exactly? Ember: Crushing another dragon in competition establishes my dominance and makes me feel great. is concerned Lloyd: Okay, but how did the other dragons feel? Ember: Humiliated! Ashamed! They'd probably wanna run away and bury themselves under a rock and... feels ashamed Ember: Never come out. They're probably sad. Kinda low. Definitely not happy. Lloyd: That's because that kind of competition can divide you. And it doesn't get to the heart of the issue, talking about your feelings does. sneezes Ember: Ugh! I think I'm allergic to feelings. Lloyd: Whether you're sappy or huggy-feely about it, tell your friends how you feel. Ember: Uh, I know where we can start. Thorax: Where? Lloyd: I think I know. But you're not gonna like it. realizes something Thorax: Ohhhh. Spike. Hah. I got there. hops on and Thorax flies